Hey Pretty Girl
by KathyBoPeep
Summary: Inspired by the video made by mnhooch on tumblr. :) This is part of my Playlist fic, but it was requested to be uploaded separately so people could find it. :D Thanks!


"Mom?"

"Yes honey?

"Is Mama gonna be ok?"

"Yes, she's going to be just fine, baby boy. She's just sleeping right now" Maura whispered to her son, clutching him to her chest. Jane would be just fine. He was out of him comfort zone; given Jane's line of work, they all were unnerved by hospitals. It was just something about the bright white lights, coupled with the smell of synthetic health that reminded them of bad times.

"She was crying though. I saw it. Can I bring her my Nono? She makes me feel better when I get sick." the four year old's lip was quivering; he was trying to be brave.

"We can't go in just yet; she's getting some tests done. But I can tell you a story if you want? Maybe pass the time until she's seeing visitors,"The M.E. ruffled the golden curls of her son, who loved it when his mothers read to him before bed.

"I would like that. I wanna hear the story of you and Mama" the boy said softly. Maura didn't know it but, the way she spoke of her wife was just so loving and soft that it made everyone around her just smile.

"The story and Mama and me...okay" the blonde blushed when she eyes started to water, she didn't expect that answer. The rush of emotion, especially today of all days, just couldn't fit into her chest. She took a moment to sort out her thoughts and cleared her throat.

"Well, Jay, a long time ago, before you were even thought of, I worked at the police station with your Mama. I had never had a friend before and she was very nice and welcoming to me." Maura smiled at the memory

Maura set down the stack of folders that she had pulled out of her bag and sat tentatively in her chair at her new desk. She'd only been at BPD for a few hours and she was having quite the day so far: Detective Crowe had already commented on her physical appearance, as well as making sexual advances towards her. A 'lady of the night' had completely shunned her kindness at the cafe, and Maura Isles was convinced that Boston was just full of cruel, crude, and arrogant humans.

A light rap on her door jolted her from her thoughts. The hooker from the cafe was standing in her doorway. Maura silently chided herself for using that horrible word, it was a profession.

"Hey" The woman said, picking at a loose thread on her shirt, which was already coming unraveled.

"Hello, how did you get down here? It's for author-"

"I work here. I'm sorry for the way I acted up there, okay? I'm Rizzoli-Jane Rizzoli. Victor-825 of the drug Unit." she admitted, pulling her badge out from in between her breasts. She tucked it back in and readjusted herself.

"You're undercover? I'm so sorry, Officer Rizzoli. I didn't mean to cause any issues. I seem to just be causing a ruckus on my first day." Maura sighed and stood to shake hands with the woman. She stuck out her hand and noticed that Rizzoli didn't return the gesture. Great, now she'd offended the whole drug unit.

Suddenly she felt a bump against her hand, Jane was nudging it slightly-her face unreadable.

"I haven't regained all my feeling yet; that's why I'm undercover. I have a few more months of physio but-"

"Oh! You're-oh. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to offend you." Maura was almost in tears- this day was turning out to be terrible.

"No big deal…Doctor…?"

"Isles! I'm sorry. Doctor Maura Isles, your new medical examiner. Well, if you guys will keep be after the trouble I've caused." Maura was trying so hard not to cry in front of the brunette. Her hands were shaking now, making it difficult to brush away the tears.

Jane's hands came up to swipe away Maura's tears. Maura gasped- she could see the bright red scars raised on the olive-skinned hand. Jane smiled warmly at her, giving her shoulder the best squeeze she could manage.

"Hey, don't cry- it breaks my heart when pretty girl's cry" Jane said, sliding her hands up and down Maura's shoulders-making a silent promise to protect this wonderful woman for as long as she could.

"So, Mama's hand didn't work? What happened? Her hands hurt in winter" Jay started to put the pieces together. For being barely four years old, James "JayJay" Rizzoli was bright and eager. He was the center of their lives. He was a blessing and so beautiful, conceived via IVF, he was their miracle child.

"They do sometimes. But, they're all better when you kiss them. Remember? JayJay kisses heal all of our booboos, right?" Maura laughed at the language she used with him. She had vowed never to "baby speak: with her child, but she found herself doing it anyways.

Jay just nodded. He flicked his matching hazel eyes up to Maura and smiled, silently asking to hear the rest of the story.

"I wanna hear bout the first date. With Unka Frankie and the bad guy"

Maura smiled, this was also a great memory and a good life lesson.

"Well, Uncle Frankie and your Mama were in the big fight at work. A big bully was inside with your Mama and she didn't even know!" Jay's eyes widened, even though he'd heard this story multiple times over the last four years.

"I remember being there, and you Mama brought in Uncle Frankie and he also had a boo-boo. It was a rather large one though. Your Mama was so scared for her little brother. I fixed him as best as I could and then she made them all go away" Maura left out the major details. "She asked me out in this very hospital"

Jane was finally out of her 13 hours surgery to reconstruct her lower bowl and close her ruptured spleen. Maura had ridden over in the ambulance, crying all of the way. They had only known each other a few months, but they had connected. The blonde had watched Jane be promoted and finally regain full use of her hands. Jane had pulled Maura into her little group in homicide, making sure that Maura always had someone to go to.

Maura was holding the detective's hands, rubbing her thumbs over the scars on Jane's hands. Maura pulled her hair off to one side and laid her head on the bed next to Jane's feeling the warm breath on her face- a quiet reminder that the detective was still alive.

She woke some time later to Jane whispering in her sleep. It was generally unintelligible but Maura heard her name a few times. She moved to look at Jane, and placed her hand on a cheekbone, stroking softly. The soft skin under her fingers relaxed and Jane's eyes opened slowly. Blinking a few times, Jane's eyes were still unfocused- most likely a result of the concussion from the concrete.

She moved her head to the side and made the best eye contact she could with Maura. The classic Rizzoli smile appeared with her sidekick dimples in tow. Jane mouthed something quietly and Maura moved in further- Jane's voice was barely a whisper, making Maura shiver at the deep voice

"Marry me, pretty girl" Maura just laughed at Jane's medically induced word spew. She just covered Jane's hands and shook her head.

"Wait- we aren't together?" Jane asked, looking crestfallen at the sad truth. Maura shook her head and blushed, who would want to date an introverted socially awkward middle aged doctor who loved dead people more than live ones?

"I do." Jane answered her question-which Maura hadn't realized she'd said aloud. "I do Maura. Let's-" chocolate eyes closed after the rush of morphine entered her body.

"I wanna hear the story 'bout the birthday party next:" the little boy said, snuggling into Maura's chest, playing with a lock of her honey blonde hair.

"Of course you do, baby boy. You're trying to make me cry, huh?" the doctor giggled, knowing that she would be in tears after this story-it was her favorite

"Well, your Mama kept saying that she didn't want anyone to celebrate her birthday but, I knew she loved it when we all got together and just hung out." Maura started "She talked for weeks about how she just wanted us to have a romantic night out; we hadn't had one in the whole year we had been dating- life just kept getting in the way. We had quite the scare earlier in the day, another bully had tried to hurt me. But, Jane saved me again" Maura shivered at the thought of the day Charles Hoyt had made his final appearance.

"Hey, Maur- I don't know why you aren't answering" Jane said into her phone, leaving her girlfriend a message. She felt the ring in her pocket and beamed- she was so grateful that it didn't get lost during the scuffle earlier today. If Hoyt's final goodbye was ruining her plans for tonight, he had sure failed. Nothing was gonna-

"SURPRISE" Jane dropped the phone on the ground, the battery and case popping off the back. She felt fear jolt through her until she spotted Maura, holding a beer, at the breakfast bar. Tears sprung into her eyes and she saw all the people she cared about most, all gathered in her little kitchen, using all of her clean plates, and looking at her with so much love. It was too much, really.

Jane was quiet with emotion, so she walked over to Maura and kissed her softly. It still made her heart leap to see this gorgeous woman and know that she was hers. She smiled warmly at her guests, feeling the panic creep into her chest. She held up one finger, signaling that she was borrowing her girlfriend for a minute.

They went into Jane's dark bedroom and they sat down on the bed. Maura was rubbing circles on Jane's back, lips pressed to her ear.

"I love you Jane, you're here-in your house. There are people out there who love you, okay? No on here is gonna hur-"

"Marry me Maura." Jane whispered, kissing Maura's cheek. She watched as Maura's face morphed into something she couldn't read.

"It seems that when you're in a bit of a bind, you just ask me to marry you" the blonde said sadly. Jane laughed- a real, hearty laugh that made the folks in the kitchen relax.

"No Maur-I'm not referring to the hospital question. I'm really asking you, so-"Jane got down on one knee. The moonlight pouring through the window made the diamond in her hand sparkle.

"Hey pretty girl, will you marry me?" Maura burst into tears and pounced on Jane, knocking them both to the ground. She peppered the detective's face with kisses, and smiled harder than she ever had before. Someone wanted her-forever.

"Yes, my big bad detective, I will marry you. Let's get you out of those clothes and into something comfier. I feel like your family isn't going to leave for a while." Maura said through her tears.

So, that's why Mama told me I can't ever have a suh-prize party?" Jay said, taking extra time to sound out the big word. He loved seeing his Mom light up when he said big words. So, he tried his best to do it whenever he could.

"Yes dear, that's why." Maura's voice broke; she almost got emotional around this bit of the story. They had been married for six years, and she still couldn't believe that she had a place in someone's life.

"Then I came!" Jay perked up "But, did you get married first?"

Maura grimaced and their choice to get married while she was seven months pregnant. She had felt like a swollen cotton ball the entire time. They had a bridal and baby shower at the same time; Angela was over the moon.

"Oh my God Maura, you look so beautiful" Angela cried and walked up to her soon-to-be daughter-in-law, placing a hand on either one of her rosy cheeks. The Mother of the Bride brushed her thumbs against Maura's cheekbones. With a small kiss on the cheek, Angela left the room in the church to go stand at her place in line.

Maura waited for a few minutes, playing with the tulle of her veil. She was so self-conscious in her third trimester. She felt ugly and swollen, and she was constantly knocking things over. She rubbed her stomach affectionately; she did love this baby more than anything else. So, it was worth it.

A few minutes later, Frankie rapped on the door, looking dashing in his traditional penguin suit. His eyes sparkled with excitement (and maybe a little bit of emotion) as Maura stood awkwardly, slipping her heels on. She was stubborn about what she would wear, baby be damned.

The linked arms and Frankie stared at his sister-in-law lovingly. There was no better match for his sister, Maura Isles was perfect. She would fit right in, even if she didn't want to change her name. That fact in itself made everyone realize just how equal of a partnership this was.

They got to the double doors, waiting for their signal. When the bridal march started, Maura chose her steps carefully. Her eyes welled up looking at everyone in this church; she never realized how many people she had gained in her life because of Jane Rizzoli. Her parents were absent, their part of the pews being occupied by Detective Frost and Sergeant Korsak. The symbolism behind it made the blonde's throat tighten with emotion. As they slowly descended down the aisle, Maura got a good look at Jane- who refused to turn around until Maura was in front of her.

Jane was radiant, like an Angel from Heaven in Maura's once lonely life. She also wore a white dress and veil. Maura's dress was big and floated when she walked, Jane's was slimmer and shimmered when her long legs moved underneath it. Her dark waves spilled out under her veil, little wildflowers woven within her long locks.

When Maura reached the end; Frankie walked over to her side-next to Susie Chang, and Jane slowly turned around.

Jane's eyes widened in surprise while she took in the blushing bride in front of her; Maura looked gorgeous in her white dress, especially the bump that was very obvious. She was going to marry this woman- she was in shock.

Maura walked up opposite Jane and just stared into red-rimmed dark chocolate eyes. They were conveying so much love, that Maura just knew that she would be happy forever.

"But, I came afterwards right?" Jay was lightly dozing against his mother, his hands still grasping Maura's hair. She knew that they only had a few more minutes until he was out like a light. So, Maura hoisted him on her hip and they slowly rocked across the waiting room. She murmured sweet things into his ear, hoping he would fall asleep soon. He had been up for far too long, and she didn't want him to be cranky when they finally got to see Jane.

"Sing da song Mom, sing Mama's song for you" Maura smiled at the fact that her son even remembered this. Maura started to slowly sing the song Jane sang to her every night when she came home.

Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way

Love's in the air tonight

You can bet you make this ol' boy's day

Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way

Memories of Jane spinning her around the kitchen after dinner made Maura beam. They would put Jay to bed and start cleaning up from the day. Every night, Maura would start the dishes and Jane would walk up behind her and thread her arms around her waist. They would sway back and forth while Maura finished the dishes, and Jane would sing this song into her ear.

Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance

And the next one after that

Gonna make you mine there's a real good chance

Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance

She would dry her hands and turn around, kissing her wife soundly. They would dance slowly around the kitchen, reliving their first dance at their wedding. Jane would just look at Maura with such admiration, that sometimes the M.E. was convinced that she was dreaming.

Hey pretty girl, it feels so right

Just like it's meant to be

All wrapped up in my arms so tight

Hey pretty girl, it feels so right

They would finish their dance and Jane would shut off the lights while Maura would make them a spot on the couch. They sat across from each other-sometimes talking about their days, sometimes just smiling at each other.

Life's a long and winding ride

Better have the right one by your side

And happiness don't drag its feet

Time moves faster than you think

Tonight though, Jane did something different: she stood up and kissed her wife, making her way towards their bedroom and emerging with a book. She sat down in front of her wife, opening the yellow and pink scrapbook. Inside were pictures of Jay: starting with a photo of the positive pregnancy test. Jane shot Maura a watery smile, she was so lucky to have a family like this.

"Jane, when did you-" Maura was shushed by Jane's lips on hers. She continued to flip the pages, showing photos from all the firsts. There were all kinds of trinkets taped to the pages as well. This was a well thought out thing for the busy detective to do.

Maura got to the last page, where a paper lunch bag was taped. The bag said TBC- Maura had no idea why, maybe Jane had run out of pages. She opened the bag and burst into tears. Inside was a pregnancy test, with two blue lines right down the middle. Maura looked up at Jane and just smiled.

"I love you Jane"

"I love you too Maura"

Hey pretty girl, wanna take you home

My momma's gonna love you

She'll make me sleep on the couch, I know

Hey pretty girl, wanna take you home

Maura slinked up to Jane and kissed her hard, sucking on her bottom lip. She heard a little gasp and continued to kiss her wife. What a wondrous surprise- they were going to have another child. Jane pulled Maura to her and they slowly stood up and walked off towards the bedroom to celebrate this news.

Hey pretty girl, let's build some dreams

And a house on a piece of land

We'll plant some roots and some apple trees

Hey pretty girl, let's build some dreams

Hours later found them under the covers of their bed. Maura was rubbing slow circles on Jane's bare stomach, envisioning how the flat stomach would soon stretch and swell to accommodate their newest edition. Jane had an arm under the nude form of her wife-she was caressing her back, drawing shapes and writing love poems on the pale skin. They didn't need words, their shiny eyes and beating hearts conveyed all the messages that words could not.

Hey pretty girl, let's build some dreams

And a house on a piece of land

We'll plant some roots and some apple trees

Hey pretty girl, let's build some dreams

Maura heard the little snores coming from her son. She saw the nurse wave to them, telling her that Jane would be seen now. She was careful not to wake her sleeping child and she slipped into the hospital room

Hey pretty girl, you did so good

Our baby's got your eyes

And a fighter's heart like I knew she would

Hey pretty girl, you did so good

"Hey pretty girl" Jane said quietly, taking note of her sleeping son in Maura's arms. The doctor quietly set her son next to Jane in the bed and took his shoes off. The last thing they needed was some blunt force trauma from a kicking child. Maura smiled at the bundle in Jane's arms, and her heart warmed. There was their daughter, Aurora Lucille Rizzoli, in all of her glory. She had a tuft of brown hair going every which way and she was beautiful. Her wife was beautiful, her whole life was beautiful.

Hey pretty girl, when I see the light

And it's my time to go

I'm gonna thank the Lord for a real good life

A pretty little girl and a beautiful wife


End file.
